A Shocking Predicament
by tarin2014tfan
Summary: Splinter is having some wintery problems.


**A Shocking Predicament**

****Disclaimer**** \- I do not own TMNT or any of the characters therein. Some VERY rich dude does.  
****Rating**** \- Teens and up. (Don't like. Do not read.)  
****Story Warnings**** \- Swearing, Emotional distress (Don't like these topics? Do not read.)  
****Pairings**** \- None. Father and sons family relationship. Nothing romantic going on here. (Don't like? Do not read.)  
****Universe ****\- 2003  
****Ages**** \- Teens

****Summary**** \- Splinter is having some wintery problems.

**A Shocking Predicament**

Winter.

Gods, how he hated winter.

Not because of the mountain deep snow.

Not because of the sub zero temperatures.

Not because of the bone chilling dampness that brought illness and disease.

Those particular obstacles had been overcome long ago by his sons' strong backs, quick wits, and remarkable intelligence.

He hated winter for an entirely different reason now.

A personal reason.

A __very__ personal reason.

A reason his sons, being reptiles, did not have to contend with.

How he envied them.

This was to be his personal burden.

And he __hated__ it!

He was __Splinter!  
__  
Although a simple rat by birth, he was now a renowned ninja master! Known throughout the galaxy! Achiever of great, and wondrous things!

He had battled aliens! Avenged his beloved master! Raised four mutated turtles from infancy to become protectors of this human city!

One of the greatest cities on this __planet__!

He was a Battle Nexus champion for pity's sake!

So why? __Why __had the Fates seen fit to afflict him with this... This... __Affliction__!?

Had he not remained humble?

Had he not warned his sons against prideful actions? Arrogance? Instilled __them__ with humility as well?

Yes! Yes, he had!

So __why!?__

By all the gods of the universe, why had he been cursed with this!? Why must he suffer so!?

"Master Splinter! We're back!"

Putting aside his brooding for the moment, Splinter looked up from his spot on the sofa. He was greatly relieved to see all four of his sons home once again, safe and unharmed.

"Were there difficulties, my sons?"

"No, father," Leo said, handing the box he carried to Michelangelo. "We had no problems whatsoever."

"Good," Splinter nodded sagely. "And what shall we be dining on tonight, my sons?"

"You can have your pick tonight, Sensei." Mikey stuck his head around the kitchen doorway grinning widely. "Anything you want, just name it! We probably got it!"

Raising one bushy eyebrow, Splinter looked to his other sons for clarification.

"Because of the power outage, and the snow storm, most restaurants have closed. All of the prepared food in the kitchens had to be thrown out," Donnie explained. "And since it was at the beginning of the dinner rush, there was a lot prepared."

"You raided their dumpsters?" Splinter's nose wrinkled in slight disgust.

"Naw!" Raph grinned. "We raided da kitchens. Most of 'em didn't have generators, an' da insides were dark as night. A ninja's best friend."

"That's why we were longer coming back, Sensei," Leo smiled. "We each took a restaurant, and ran through the entire block. So when Mikey said you could have whatever you wanted, he meant it."

Splinter felt a surge of parental pride. He had raised truly remarkable sons.

Mikey stepped out of the kitchen giving a flourished bow. "Din-ah is served, and for those of less cultured tastes, " he grinned at his emerald skinned brother "Grub's up!"

"I'll 'grub's up' you in a second," Raph growled, making a mad grab for his youngest brother.

Splinter smiled, shaking his head. "Kids."

His smile faded.

The time had come.

Once again he was going to be forced to put his humiliation, and disgrace on display.

He __hated__ winter.

"Master, would you like for me to prepare you a plate, and bring it to you?"

The ninja master glanced at his eldest son as he knelt on the floor at Splinter's side. Ah Leonardo, so careful of his father's dignity during this trying time.

Splinter's smile returned. "No, thank you, my son. I shall face this adversity as I have all others, and join you and your brothers in the kitchen. We shall dine as a family, though I do appreciate your concern."

His son's responding smile warmed the old rat's heart.

"As you wish, Father."

From the corner of his eye, Splinter noticed his blue masked son taking several steps back. He didn't blame him, not really. Not after what happened with Michelangelo two days ago.

With steadfast resolve, Splinter firmly grasped the edge of the frayed blanket covering his legs. In one fluid motion, he pulled it from his lap.

It sounded like someone had emptied an entire tanker truck of milk into a swimming pool full of Rice Krispies.

Slowly, Splinter stood, being extra careful to keep his hands close to his body, and __not__ touch anything metal.

__That__ particular safety measure he had learned __years__ ago.

Taking but a single step away from the sofa, Splinter stopped. Something was wrong. He looked behind him, and scowled.

The back end of his robe was fanned out, the hem stuck to the sofa.

With a frustrated growl, he gave it a hard yank, smoothing it down behind him with as much dignity as he could muster.

It clung to his legs like a frightened toddler on the first day of preschool.

"Let us eat," he said, picking up his walking stick, and heading for the kitchen.

Each step he took made what little fur he had exposed crackle, and stand on end.

Mikey, Raph, and Donatello stood patiently beside the kitchen doorway, waiting for their father to pass.

Mikey leaned slightly in Donnie's direction. "Hey, dude. Isn't that your missing mask stuck to the back of Sensei's robe?" he whispered.

Donnie nodded once, saying not a single word.

"You gonna get it back?"

Donnie gave his head a single shake. "Not any time soon."

Probably not until spring.

The last time one of them had removed one of their masks stuck to their father's robe, Splinter had gotten shocked.

Leo's bite marks were healing nicely.

"AARRRGGGHHH!"

Weapons flew from harnesses as all eyes turned to towards the kitchen.

"Aww, man!" Mikey groaned, slapping a palm to his forehead, all but smacking himself with his weapon.

"What happened?!" Leo demanded coming to stand beside his brothers, swords at the ready.

"Mike... ya didn't..."

Hand firmly in place, the sea green turtle nodded. "I did."

"Did __what__?" Leo demanded again, looking from one brother to the next.

"Mikey put the salad in the __copper__ salad bowl," Donnie cringed, looking away from the kitchen. "And Splinter touched it. I'll go get the hairspray. And a couple safety pins."

"Dere's no need ta mess wid it now, Don. He's good fer a while," Raph slid both sai back into his belt. "Let's eat, den we'll all work on de-static-ing da lair... __Again__."

Donnie sighed. He may as well, Splinter would remain de-charged for a little while.

The two middle brothers headed into the kitchen, leaving the oldest and youngest standing by the door.

"Leo, you can save me, right?" Mikey turned serious, pleading eyes to his big brother. "You wouldn't let Sensei kill me, would you?"

"I'll do what I can, Mikey," Leo sighed. "But I'm pretty sure you're going to be doing flips. A __lot__ of flips."

"Flips are fine, just so long as I don't have to scrub the shower tile with my toothbrush... __Again__."

Feeling hopeful, Mikey entered the kitchen, leaving his oldest brother standing outside the doorway.

Leo glanced inside, taking in the scene around the table.

Everything seemed normal.

Then he noticed Mikey's posture.

It looked as if his baby brother was trying to crawl inside his shell.

And Donnie and Raph had both moved their chairs further down the table, giving their father plenty of space.

And Splinter looked like he was auditioning for an 80s rock band. Either that, or he had licked a light socket.

Every hair on his father's head was standing straight up.

"Mikey, you are __so__ going to owe me for this," Leo mumbled, running a hand over his head. "This is going to be a long winter," he sighed, heading into the kitchen. "A very, __very__ long winter."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
